


On his mind

by fleurami



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurami/pseuds/fleurami
Summary: tasuku just, yannow, bein gay, missing gao, constantly thinking about him. the usual.





	On his mind

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?”

Tasuku flinched at the sudden break in silence. He took a moment to process his buddy’s words and a flush rose to his face as he realized how transparent he is. Tasuku covered his mouth and averted his eyes as his buddy chuckled at him.

Of course he was thinking about Gao Mikado. Since the day he met the little ray of sunshine, was there ever a moment that he wasn’t on his mind? Tasuku wondered if a day would pass where Gao’s bright smile wouldn’t illuminate his thoughts, breaking through everything to shine a light that warmed his heart. His smile, probably his best feature, was definitely something he thought about more than he would care to admit. The boy always smiled with every fiber of his being. His grin always spread ear-to-ear with eyes that shined so beautifully, it was breathtaking. Tasuku noticed that in moments when they were together, Gao would often lean towards him as he smiled and it was absolutely endearing.

It was moments like those that made him fall, and how could he not? His light shone from the inside out. His body was full of pure joy and hope that seemed to overflow and creep through the cracks, shining on anyone who was blessed enough to be near him.

Tasuku was one of the blessed ones. He was lucky, Gao chose to spend a good portion of his time with the buddycop. All of his time spent with Gao was catalogued in his mind, special moments that he could reflect back on when things were rough, and god were things rough right now with Gao so far away from him.

Sighing, he recalls the time they spent together before parting ways.

_The two boys were on the field post-training, just resting on the ground and letting the sun soak in._

_“You’ll be leaving soon, right?” Gao simply nodded._

_“And you’re gonna stay here and keep trainin’ with Jack?”_

_“I have a lot more work to do.” Tasuku was set on continuing to strengthen himself. His mind had been plagued with insecurities as of late, and he wouldn’t be content returning to the human world until he was happy with himself._

_He looked over to Gao and studied his face as he had a million times before. His eyes were slightly downcast and he was worrying the hem of his jacket. In that moment, seeing Gao upset like that, it nearly made Tasuku cry. The boy deserved true happiness and nothing less._

_When a gust of wind blew part of Gao’s bangs in his face, Tasuku reached over and gently pushed it aside. He let his hand linger on Gao’s cheek, and he nearly melted into a puddle when the other boy leaned into it._

_“I’m just gonna miss you so much, Tasuky.” With that statement, Tasuku completely lost it. Whenever Gao pulled out his special nickname for him, his heart always started to malfunction and all oxygen would leave his lungs instantly. His brain played the dial-up tone and he nearly fainted. How could he not when Gao always said it with such fondness._

_Of course, it was then that said boy decided to lean towards the panicking Tasuku to gently press their lips together. Tasuku was barely holding it together out of sheer gay panic, but he composed himself just enough to move his hand from Gao’s cheek to the back of his neck. Though short, the kiss was charged with all of the emotions the two boys felt swirling in their hearts: fondness, longing, sadness, and concern. They were literally going to be worlds away for an indefinite amount of time._

_They both pulled away to rest their foreheads against each other. Gold eyes met magenta as they sat there, together. Enjoying each other’s presence while they could. The moment was broken all too soon by Drum barreling towards them to shout at Gao to get ready to leave. Tasuku fondly watched the two bicker, and before being dragged away by his buddy, Gao gave Tasuku one last heart-breakingly beautiful smile._

“You’re missing him right now.” Jack’s statement interrupted his thoughts. Tasuku nodded, of course he was thinking about him and of course he missed him.

“It won’t be long, hang on for now and it will all be worth it when you meet him next.” He felt unbelievably grateful for his buddy’s words at that moment. Jack was right, the time would come for their paths to cross again soon.

He just has to hold on until he can bask in the sun’s light again.


End file.
